ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney World Test
Walt Disney World Resort (Canada) is an entertainment complex in Vaughan, Ontario, is also a Theme Park resort located Within Ontario World Resort at Vaughan, Ontario. Walt Disney World Canada has 5 Theme Parks, 22 Hotels & Resorts, a downtown-like shopping district, and other entertainment venues, Walt's original project of The Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow (EPCOT) & Disney Center an indoor community centre with many activites include swimming, hockey, basketball & the huge indoor trampoline park. Disney Center is right next to the Magic Kingdom Park & Magic Kingdom Hotel. Attractions and features Edit Magic Kingdom Edit Like most other Disney Resorts around the world, Walt Disney World Canada Resort will feature a flagship park called Magic Kingdom. The park will be built in a style similar to Disney's other Magic Kingdom-style parks. It will contain numerous themed lands. One of the aims of this project is to combine Disney stories and their characters with attractions that are specifically designed for the guests. An interactive castle called Cinderella Castle will be constructed at the center of the park that will offer performances. It will be the largest of all Disney castles. Other large-scale venues will also be created. Town Square Canada Edit Town Square Canada is the first "themed land" inside the main entrance of the many 'Disneyland'-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world, it also has the same train station above the entrance as in Magic Kingdom in Florida. Cinderella Castle stands in the distance beyond the end of the street. The area near here is referred to as Town Square; most of the day, there are characters available for a meet and greet here. Adventureland Edit Adventureland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. It is themed to resemble the remote jungles in Africa, Asia, South America, and the South Pacific. "To create a land that would make this dream reality", said Walt Disney, "we pictured ourselves far from civilization, in the remote jungles of Asia and Africa. Frontierland Edit Frontierland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Themed to the American & Canadian Old West of the 19th century, Frontierland are home to cowboys and pioneers, saloons, red rock buttes and gold rushes. Every instance of Frontierland has a Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and a stretch of riverfront. Other attractions sometimes found in this land include Big Thunder Mountain, the Country Bear Jamboree & Tom Sawyer Island and a steam-powered riverboat. Fantasyland'Edit Fantasyland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. Fantasyland has 8 themed areas. & Fantasyland is also the largest land in the park. '''Canada Square'Edit Canada Square is based on an Revolutionary colonial town. The Magic Kingdom's Rivers of Canada hosts the''Liberty Belle ''Riverboat. Canada Square is home to classic attractions such as the Haunted Mansion, & the Mark Twain Riverboat. '''Discoveryland Edit Discoveryland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Magic Kingdom Lagoon Edit Magic Kingdom Lagoon is a water park that operates during the summer months of May through September. Magic Kingdom Lagoon is next to Frontierland & Adventureland. Seasonal & Special events Edit Different seasons offer different park opening hours and different entertainment offerings. Shows & Parades Nighttime Shows & Parades Edit Park Hours Edit * Spring: 8AM-12AM * Summer: 7AM-2AM * Fall: 9AM-11AM * Winter: 9AM-2AM EPCOT Center Edit Epcot is like the one in Florida but a bigger park of Future World & World Showcase. The park is represented by Spaceship Earth, a geodesic sphere that also serves as an attraction. Future World'Edit Future World consists of a variety of pavilions that explore innovative aspects and applications including technology and science. Future World also serves as the park's main entrance and features the park's iconic landmark, Spaceship Earth, a large geodesic sphere structure which houses a themed attraction inside. Originally, each pavilion of Future World featured a unique circular logo which was featured on park signage and the attractions themselves. '''World Showcase'Edit World Showcase is a large area reminiscent of a permanent world's fair containing pavilions, each themed and dedicated to represent a specific country. The pavilions surround the World Showcase Lagoon, a large manmade lake located in the center of World Showcase. the pavilions are: * World Showcase Plaza * Mexico * Norway * China * Russia * Germany * Italy * United States of America * Japan * Africa * Morocco * France * United Kingdom * Canada * Australia * Brazil * Egypt * India * Haiti * Greece * Jamaica * 'Seasonal Events'Edit Different seasons offer different park opening hours and different entertainment offerings. 'Shows & Parades'Edit 'Nighttime Shows & Parades'Edit 'Park Hours'Edit * Spring: 8AM-12AM * Summer: 9AM-3AM * Fall: 9AM-11AM * Winter: 9AM-3AM '''Disney's Hollywoodland Adventure Park Edit Disney's Hollywoodland Adventure Park is an working studio & Theme Park. The park is represented by the Chinese Theater. Hollywood Boulevard Edit Hollywood Boulevard, inspired by the street in Los Angeles, serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Main Street, U.S.A. at Magic Kingdom; being lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Near the park's gate is a recreation of the Crossroads of the World tower. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down the main street throughout the day. Hollywood Gardens Edit The "hub" of the park, this land will be over 12 acres of an garden & land. This land will feature seven Hollywood-themed gardens as well as one ride which it stands a replica of the Chinese Theater which houses The Great Movie Ride, a dark ride paying homage to several classic films. Entertainment will include Chinese Theater stage shows; Fantasmic, a nighttime show; and Disney's Hollywood Parade, a parade with a musical soundtrack and colorful performers on the longest parade route in a Disney park. Sunset Boulevard Edit Sunset Boulevard, inspired by the real location of the same name, Located nearby is War of the Worlds, an indoor darkened roller coaster themed to the movie War of the Worlds, with three inversions and a high-speed launch. Situated next to War of the Worlds is Sunset Showcase, an indoor special events venue. Sunset Boulevard has two outdoor amphitheaters. The covered Theater of the Stars hosts Hollywood! Hollywood! A Star-Studded Spectacular, a stage show that featuring highlights from all of your favorite movies & also at the Theater of the Stars is Little Shop of Horrors, a musical stage show. The open-air Hollywood Hills Amphitheater is the home of World of Color!, a nighttime show featuring Disney characters & The show is also inspired by Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color anthology television series with fireworks, fire, fog, live actors, fountains, lasers and water effects. Echo Lake Edit Echo Lake, inspired by the real location of a similar name, is designed to mimic the "California Crazy" form of architecture from Hollywood's Golden Age. Echo Lake includes three major attractions: n between that and the Hyperion, is the A.T.A.S. Hall of Fame Plaza—a display of busts of past and present icons of the television era—such as Oprah Winfrey, Lucille Ball, and Walt Disney. At the far end of the Echo Lake area, near the entrance of Streets of America, resides the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant, a dinner theater with a retro-style theme featuring vintage car themed tables and a large movie screen featuring continuous clips of science-fiction films from the 1950s. Buena Vista Street Edit Buena Vista Street, is taking its name from the Burbank street on which the Walt Disney Studios are located. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the landmark Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Buena Vista Street includes an immersive recreation of early 1920s Los Angeles when Walt Disney first arrived with Mission and Art Deco facades housing shops and restaurants. A recreation of Carthay Circle Theater, which showcased the world premiere of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937 sits at the end of the street, serving as the visual anchor for the district. The 1,000 mm (3 ft 3 3⁄8 in) narrow gauge Red Car Trolley travels from the entry, up Buena Vista Street to Carthay Circle, then down Hollywood Boulevard towards Sunset Boulevard from Tower of Terror. Animation Courtyard Edit Animation Courtyard is primarily home to attractions based on films and characters created by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Animation Coutyard featuring over themed zones: Animation Courtyard, Studio Ghibli, Animation Boardwalk. Disney Channel Backlot Edit Disney Channel Backlot is an themed area based on Disney Channel, Disney XD & Disney Junior shows. This Themed Area featuring over 2 zones: Disney Channel Backlot & Disney Junior Backlot. Lucasfilm Studios Edit Lucasfilm Studios is themed from movies from Star Wars, Indiana Jones & More. Hard Rock Park Edit Hard Rock Park is an themed area by history of music. Jim Henson Courtyard Edit Jim Henson Courtyard is based on Jim Henson's The Muppets. Jim Henson Courtyard features over 4 themed zones: Muppet Studios, Sesame Studios, Fraggle Rock & Jim's Red Book. Production Courtyard Edit Production Courtyard theme revolves around the production aspect of Hollywood movies and the Hollywood mythos, including movie legends. The land contains with rides The Great Gremlins Adventure, Motion Picture Magic and Armageddon themed around the production facilities of movie lots. Marvel Studios Edit Marvel Studios is an themed area based on the comics to superheroes & villains of Marvel. Hollywood Pictures Backlot Edit The Hollywood Pictures Backlot is an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. Lights Motors Action Stunt Show The 2000-seat Hyperion Theater located in the center of The Hollywood Pictures Backlot formerly hosted & the Studio Backlot Tram, an tram tour. PIXAR Studios Edit Pixar Place is dedicated to films and characters created by Pixar Animation Studios The area, which resembles the animation studio's Emeryville, California campus, PIXAR Studios featuring over 6 themed zones: Pixar Boulevard, Toy Story Land, Cars Land, A Bug's Land, Monstropolis, Inside Out & The Big Blue Reef. Seasonal Events Different seasons offer different park opening hours and different entertainment offerings. Shows & Parades'Edit '''Nighttime Shows & Parades'Edit 'Park Hours'Edit * Spring: 8AM-12AM * Summer: 9AM-3AM * Fall: 9AM-11AM * Winter: 9AM-3AM '''Disney's Wild Kingdom Edit Disney's Wild Kingdom is an wildlife theme park, The park is represented by the Tree of Life. Oasis Edit The Oasis is the park's main entrance, providing guest services. It features several animal habitats, including African spoonbills, Australian white ibis, babirusas, bronze-winged ducks, buffleheads, Chiloe wigeons, Eleonora cockatoos, Florida cooters, giant anteaters, hooded mergansers, hyacinth macaws, lesser whistling ducks, military macaws, Puna teals, radjah shelduck, Reeves's muntjacs, rhinoceros iguanas, ringed teals, rosy-billed pochards, ruddy ducks, scarlet macaws, spot-billed ducks, swamp wallabies, white-cheeked pintails, and yellow-billed teals. The main paths lead deeper into the park, and onto Discovery Island. Discovery Island Edit Discovery Island is located at the center of the park, in the middle of the Discovery River waterway. It is the "central hub" connecting the other sections of the park, with the exception of Rafiki's Planet Watch. The Tree of Life, the park's iconic sculpted, man-made Baobab tree, is located in this section and is surrounded by trails and animal enclosures showcasing Abdim's storks, black crowned cranes, black-necked swans, blue-and-yellow macaws, Cape teals, chitals, collared brown lemurs, eastern grey kangaroos, Galápagos tortoises, Greater flamingos, Knob-billed ducks, Lesser flamingos, Oriental small-clawed otters, plumed whistling ducks, red kangaroos, red-and-green macaws, ring-tailed lemurs, roseate spoonbills, saddle-billed storks, salmon-crested cockatoos, silver teal, white storks, white-faced whistling ducks, and woolly-necked storks. Africa Edit Africa is one of the original areas of the park. Set in the fictional east African village of Harambe, this area contains several animal exhibits. According to Disney legend, Harambe was once part of a colony, but a peaceful revolution made Harambe self-governing in 1961. Today, Harambe is the starting point for tourists and students to observe Africa's animals in their natural habitats. Asia'''Edit Asia like Africa, the section's attractions are part of a fictional place, the kingdom of Anandapur (which means "Place of many delights" in Sanskrit and is not to be confused with the Kendujhar district's municipality of the same name that is in India). '''Beastly Kingdom Edit Beastly Kingdom, When conceived, Disney's Animal Kingdom was to focus on three broad classifications of animals: those that exist in today's reality; those that did exist, but are now extinct (i.e., dinosaurs); and those that only exist in the realm of fantasy. The original design for Animal Kingdom included a themed section called the Beastly Kingdom (possibly spelled as "Beastly Kingdomme"), devoted to creatures of legend and mythology. Beastly Kingdom featuring three zones: The Fantasy Side, The Dark Side & DinoLand U.S.A. Camp Minnie-Mickey Edit Camp Minnie-Mickey was themed as a rustic summer camp, Camp Minnie-Mickey featuring 3 themed zones: Camp Minnie-Mickey, Henry Hugglemonster's Camp Adventures & Rafiki's Planet Watch. The Hearts of the Jungles & Rainforests Edit The Hearts of the Jungles & Rainforests was themed to a Tropical Jungle & Rainforest together. Grizzly Peak Edit Grizzly Peak is themed around California's wilderness and national parks with particular references to Yosemite and Redwood national parks. Disney's Splashin' Safari Edit Disney's Splashin' Safari is an water park. It is included with the price of admission to Disney's Animal Kingdom and is open during the summer months. Ontario DisneySea Edit Ontario DisneySea is an upcoming fifth theme park & it is all about living under the seas, lakes & oceans & flying the seas to the clouds, The park is represented by Mount Prometheus. The Kingdom of Heaven'''Edit '''The Kingdom of Heaven is the entrance "port of call" (themed land) themed as an The Bible. The Area had over two waterfalls on the left & right sides & Shanghai Disneyland Castle called God & Jesus's Castle at the center before you come to Mediterranean Harbor. American Waterfront Edit American Waterfront is a "port-of-call" (themed land) at DisneySea's Magic Kingdom. the northeastern seaboard of the United States in the early 20th century. It features two themed areas, an "Old Cape Cod" section, and a "New York Harbor" section with an elaborate backstory. Mount Olympus ''' Edit '''Mount Olympus is a "port of call" (themed land). Mount Olympus is the heavenly abode of the Greek Gods, Mount Olympus, where the Olympian Gods rule from fabulous palaces of marble and gold built on the peak of the mountain high above the clouds. Mythic Realms'''Edit '''Mythic Realms is a "port of call" (themed land). Myths tell of a time when winged chimeras, weather deities, and magical flying objects ruled the clouds. It was in this Utter Eastern utopia where Man took the tentative first steps towards flight. With the kite and the lantern, Man entered the skies. An uneasy truce was set. Legends and people parted ways. Man developed cities in lowland China. The gods and monsters retired to their mountains and caves, and issued a dire warning to any foolhardy enough to dare trespass in their dominions. From Runway One, passage over a rampaging mountain stream whisks guests back 2,500 years. They pass stone towers, where foolish inventors test out primitive wingsuits, only to splash into the waters below. An exotic Forbidden City beckons, seated precariously at the edge of a rocky subtropical wilderness. Travel further east leads to ancient India, full of fakirs and magic carpets. Throughout, sky lanterns float overhead, while stone murals depict hypothetical winged machines. Chinese dancers bring song and movement, especially during Chinese New Year when Mythic Realms erupts in celebration. Characters from Mulan and Aladdin call this kingdom home. At night, fireflies come out to bathe Mythic Realms in a romantic glow. Medieval Court Edit Medieval Court is a "port of call" (themed land) where the legend of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table govern the Kingdom of Camelot. Inspired from Medieval and Victorian romance, Camelot is a bustling medieval fortress town on a hill with a meadow and a river. High walls with bastions and fluttering flags of all colors will adorn the castle. It will be a land of Knights, armored or dressed for hunting and travel, and their queen and maidens; prelates, priests, and friars will be dressed in red, purple, or brown, merchants will be richly dressed in wool and fur, and townsfolk will be in plain clothes and modest leathers. Poets and minstrels will make merry and music, and goodwill will be abound by the chivalry and courtesy of Camelot's inhabitants. Magic and sorcery will have a strong presence at Medieval Court with Merlin the Magician from the Sword and the Stone and Sorcerer Mickey from The Sorcerer's Apprentice featured in the land. Medieval Court will also be a land of mythical creatures as guests can challenge their will against a fire-breathing dragon on Dare the Dragon and discover the unicorn's hidden grotto on Quest for the Unicorn. Lost River Delta Edit Lost River Delta is a "port of call" (themed land) at Ontario DisneySea. Located at the back of the park, the dominant structure of Lost River Delta is a huge ruined Central American Aztec pyramid. Airline Valleys Edit Airline Valleys '''is a "port of call" (themed land) at Ontario DisneySea. When Disneyland first opened in 1955, civilian aviation was new and exciting. There was a romantic lure to traveling the globe in luxury and style. While that dream has waned, Airline Valleys reintroduces guests to an idealized fantasy from the Golden Age of Aviation. A mid-century airport leads subtly upwards towards Mt. Helios and sends guests forth on their journeys. DisneySea’s arrival destination is realized in warm-hued hangars and terminals inspired by the lost architectural treasures of early Southern aviation. Boundless activity energizes guests, as travel posters advertise what lies ahead. '''Discovery Fjord Edit Discovery Fjord is a "port of call" (themed land). Towards the end of the Nineteenth Century, when lighter-than-air flight reigned, the Society of Knowledge and Yearning quested north to the frozen Arctic, the edge of the known world. Here at the icy base of Mt. Helios, the S.K.Y. established a steampunk Victorian outpost for experimentation and exploration. Minds such as Captain Nemo and H.G. Wells made camp upon a mighty glacier. Airships and hot air balloons flourished amidst a scientific metropolis modeled on the World’s Columbian Exposition. Now this land’s founders invite the intellectual community to gather and share in their mysteries. Discovery Fjord takes inspiration from DisneySea’s Mysterious Island and Tony Baxter’s unrealized Discovery Bay, while remaining its own place. The land, surrounding a glacial lake teeming with ice flows, is enclosed on all sides. Entry is made either via tunnels within Mt. Helios, or through glass-covered Victorian arcades. A kinetic heliocentric model is the community’s centerpiece. Beyond a frozen archway, Mt. Helios’ insurmountable icy walls encase an ancient Viking ship. Hot springs steam near the waters, where Captain Nemo’s Nautilus rests before a tantalizing ice cave entrance. As the day progresses, shadows over Mt. Helios’ eastern edge cover this frigid wasteland in shadow. Tesla coil lanterns light the walkways. Grimm Forest Edit Grimm Forest is a "port of call" (themed land), an enchanted land in a dense forest featuring the stories of Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel, Jack and the Beanstalk, and The Brave Little Tailor (Mickey Mouse!). The land will also feature the wicked witches and menacing giants that oppose them. The center of the land will be marked by a small Bavarian village, where two of Walt Disney's best known Silly Symphonies, Babes in the Woods and The Brave Little Tailor, will be featured. Next to the small village will be "The Land of Giants", where Jack, from the story Jack and the Beanstalk, will take a GIGANTIC new journey. Rapunzel's Tower will stand to the left of the entrance in Grimm Forest, where her exciting stories of fun and adventure with Flynn Rider will be told. On the opposite end of the land, deep in the forest, Sleeping Beauty's thorn protected castle and hidden forest cottage await to be discovered by her one true love. Port Discovery Edit Port Discovery is a "port of call" (themed land) at Ontario DisneySea. It is hailed as "the marina of the future". It is sometimes called the "Tomorrowland" of DisneySea and is somewhat of a cross between the never-built Discovery Bay concept for Disneyland and Discoveryland in Disneyland Park (Paris). Port Discovery had over 3 themed zones: Discovery Bay, Avengers Airfield & Pioneer Fields Edit Pionner Fields is a "port of call" (themed land) For the days when aviation was a gentleman’s pursuit! The Wright Brothers’ groundbreaking Flyer opened up a new age of promise. Troupes of barnstorming daredevils traveled the American heartland in their biplanes, electrifying cornfields with their acrobatic flying circuses. Pioneer Fields realizes this bold era filtered through a familiar Disney lens. Arabian Coast Edit Arabian Coast is a "port-of-call" (themed land) at DisneySea's Magic Kingdom. It is an Agrabah-themed land, mainly based on the 1992 Disney film Aladdin. Mysterious Island Edit Mysterious Island is a "port-of-call" (themed land) at DisneySea's Magic Kingdom. Featuring Dragon Mountain, a volcano and being located in the center of the park, it has become its icon. Golden Cay Edit Golden City is a "port of call" (themed land) Air travel made accessible the remotest corners of the globe. Daring bush pilots set forth on two-fisted pulp adventures in the tropical South Seas, braving typhoons, sky pirates, and ancient civilizations. Beckoned by the jungle riches of the Bonga Tonga archipelago, a towering Art Deco metropolis rose up on the coast. Protected from marauders by anti-aircraft artillery, Cape Suzette bursts from the seams with well-oiled “dieselpunk” visionaries. But the island interior remains unexplored, a foreboding wilderness of brigands and outlaws. Paradise Pier'''Edit '''Paradise Pier is a "port-of-call" (themed land) at DisneySea's Magic Kingdom. Its appearance is based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California & Canada. Despite its name and the presence of a nearby man-made lake, Paradise Pier is not actually a pier, but merely a waterside area of the park. The roller coaster Canadian Screamin' sprawls across much of it, with various other attractions and forms of entertainment scattered around it. Disney's Aquatica Kingdom'''Edit Disney's Aquatica Kingdom is a water park. It is included with the price of admission to Ontario DisneySea and is open during the summer months. '''Shopping, dining, entertainment & attractions complex Edit Downtown Disney Edit Resort Edit Of the 2 resorts and hotels on the Walt Disney World property, 21 hotels & resorts are owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks & Resorts. These are classified into four categories — Deluxe, Moderate, Value, and Disney Vacation Club Villas — and are located in one of five resort areas: Magic Kingdom, EPCOT Center, Disney's Hollywoodland Adventure, Ontario DisneySea, or Disney's Animal Kingdom resort areas. On-site Disney Resorts Edit On-site non-Disney hotels'Edit '''Disney's Magical Express'Edit Guests with a Disney Resort reservation (excluding the Walt Disney World Swan and Dolphin) that arrive at an International Airport can be transported to their resort from the airport using the complimentary Disney Magical Express service, as Disney Transport is not allowed to transport guests off resort property. Guests can also have their bags picked up and transported to their resort for them through a contract with BAGS Incorporated on participating airlines. Operations Edit Employment Edit When the Magic Kingdom in Toronto, Ontario, Canada opened in 2021, Walt Disney World employs more than 70,000 cast members, spending more than $1.2 billion on payroll and $474 million on benefits each year. The greatest single-site employer in the Canada, Walt Disney World has more than 3,700 job classifications. The resort also sponsors and operates the Walt Disney World College Program, an internship program that offers American college students (CP's) the opportunity to live about 15 miles (24 km) off-site in four Disney-owned apartment complexes and work at the resort, and thereby provides much of the theme park and resort "front line" cast members. There is also the Walt Disney World International College Program, an internship program that offers international college students (ICP's) from all over the world the same opportunity. '''Corporate culture Edit Walt Disney World's corporate culture is based in some respects on that of its older sibling Disneyland, of which the most interesting is the use of a unique jargon based ontheatrical terminology. This phenomenon is so well known that travel guidebooks have to include lists of common terms and abbreviations. For example, park visitors are always "guests", employees are "cast members," rides are "attractions" or "adventures", cast members costumed as famous Disney characters in a way that does not cover their faces are known as "face characters", jobs are "roles", and public and nonpublic areas are respectively labeled "onstage" and "backstage". Maintenance Edit * More than 5,000 cast members are dedicated to maintenance and engineering, including 750 horticulturists and 600 painters. * Disney spends more than $100 million every year on maintenance at the Magic Kingdom. 90 percent of guests say that the upkeep and cleanliness of the Magic Kingdom are excellent or very good. * The streets in the parks are steam cleaned every night. * There are cast members permanently assigned to painting the antique carousel horses; they use genuine gold leaf. * There is a tree farm on site so that when a mature tree needs to be replaced, a thirty-year-old tree will be available to replace it. Transportation Edit Disney Transport started a guest services upgrade to the buses. SatellGPS systems controlling new public address systems on the buses give safety information, park tips and other general announcements, with music. They are not to be confused with the Disney Cruise Line and Disney's Magical Express buses, which are operated by Mears Transportation. The Walt Disney World Monorail System, also provides transportation at Walt Disney World. They operate on three routes that interconnect at the Transportation and Ticket Center (TTC), adjacent to the Magic Kingdom's parking lot. One line provides an express non-stop link from the TTC to the Magic Kingdom, while a second line provides a link from the TTC to Epcot. The third line links the TTC and the Magic Kingdom to the resorts. Disney Transport also operates a fleet of watercraft, ranging in size from water taxis, up to the ferries that connect the Magic Kingdom to the Transportation and Ticket Center. Additionally, Disney Transport is also responsible for maintaining the fleet of parking lot trams that are used for shuttling visitors between the various theme park parking lots and their respective main entrances. The major roads within the resort have segments that are built as freeways with full grade-separated interchanges. Category:Amusement Parks